


only wanna be with you

by m1ng1_luvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Short Chapters, Twitter, like really short i'm sorry, mingi's a bit clueless, soft?, wooyoung is doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1ng1_luvr/pseuds/m1ng1_luvr
Summary: creds to that one otp prompt generator (i think we all know it)mingi and wooyoung aren’t together yet, but they like each other and they are mutuals on twitter. wooyoung accidentally published a tweet about his crush on mingi on their main account. when he meant to put it on a private side account. mingi is too dense to realize it’s obviously about him, but it still worries him enough to ask a rather mortified wooyoung about it.title from ateez's with u :)
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. whoops

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get back into writing and i've been really soft for ateez lately so here i am. i'm real rusty when it comes to writing so sorry in advance if it's a bit awkward. enjoy!

the black-haired boy squealed to himself, clutching his phone to his chest. 

_oh my god, can he get any cuter?_

wooyoung forced himself to take a couple deep breaths as he glanced at the screen once more. mingi—his twitter mutual and CRUSH—had sent him a goodnight selfie and wow, the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy.

 ** _minmin:_ ** _goodnight woo! sweet dreams :)_

 _adorable,_ wooyoung thought, taking the image in. mingi’s lips were quirked up just a little, a tiny smile formed on his face. his hair—wooyoung wanted to rake his fingers through it so badly—framed his face in all its fluffy glory, stopping just short of the circular lenses perched on his nose. 

“mingi, what are you doing to me?” wooyoung muttered as he smiled to himself.

 ** _woo:_ ** _goodnight min, sleep well! thank you for blessing my eyes before bed ;)_

still feeling giddy, wooyoung rushed to tweet about how mingi was the most loveliest person ever. of course, this would be on his private account, reserved for his close friends and away from mingi’s eyes. he had to gush about his crush _somewhere_ , and he just knows everyone following the account looked forward to his daily rants.

 **woo _@woo_bangtan:_** how am i supposed to cope,,,swear to god my heart stops beating for a sec every time i see his face. HE’S SO BABIE SOMEBODY SEND HELPHJSKHD i can’t do this no mo i am in spain without the s.

putting his phone down on the dresser next to his bed, wooyoung went to go actually get ready to go to sleep. he took his time brushing his teeth and washing his face, yawning and wandering lazily from the bathroom to his bedroom. when he returned, his phone screen was lit up, full of notifications. eyes squinted in confusion, wooyoung laid down in bed before checking to see what was going on. in a flash, the boy sat straight up, eyes wide, heart dropped down to his ass.

 **woo** **_@woo_bangtan:_** how am i supposed to cope,,,swear to god my heart stops beating for a sec every time i see his face. HE’S SO BABIE SOMEBODY SEND HELPHJSKHD i can’t do this no mo i am in spain without the s.

  
**yeosang** **_@modelstatussangie_**

wooyoung you dumbass you tweeted on the wrong account

**sannie** **_@shooters4shiber_**

mistakes were made

**seonghwa** **_@starhwa_ **

oh honey...delete this quick

**minmin** **_@princessm1ng1_ **

woo? since when do you have a crush AND heart palpitations...why didn’t you tell me :/

"fuck."


	2. wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeling motivated to write again is nice :) also can someone tell me if this formatting is weird or confusing? i've never done a twitter fic before so i'm kinda just figuring it out as i go...  
> anyway uh enjoy the chapter!

**_woo:_ ** _goodnight min, sleep well! thank you for blessing my eyes before bed ;)_

mingi couldn’t help the heat that rose to his cheeks, a soft pink hue settling onto them as he smiled at the phone in his hand. he let himself indulge in the indirect compliment as he got fully settled into his bed. cozy under his comforter with arms wrapped around one of his many plushies, mingi told himself he’d only be on his phone for a few more minutes before sleeping. inevitably, a few stretched into ten minutes, then fifteen. the brunette was drifting off into dreamland with his phone in hand only to be rudely interrupted by a notification from—

_wooyoung?_

mingi and wooyoung had turned on tweet notifications for each other months ago so this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. _but,_ wooyoung had said he was going to bed. and the content of the tweet was what truly caught mingi off guard.

**woo** **_@woo_bangtan:_ **how am i supposed to cope,,,swear to god my heart stops beating for a sec every time i see his face. HE’S SO BABIE SOMEBODY SEND HELPHJSKHD i can’t do this no mo i am in spain without the s.

mingi reread the words over and over again, his heart cracking a bit each time. _i wonder who this special guy could be,_ he thought as a sort of sad jealousy tore through him.

**yeosang** **_@modelstatussangie_ **

wooyoung you dumbass you tweeted on the wrong account

_wrong account? does that mean he has another one? one he hasn’t told me about..._

putting his phone face down by his side, mingi let his thoughts run wild. in no time, the boy found himself overthinking, questioning how wooyoung felt towards him. perhaps wooyoung’s occasional flirty messages were simply little teasing probes and pokes at him. maybe the compliments he’s dished out were sent with only platonic intentions. even if wooyoung didn’t like him in that way, mingi believed that his friend would have told him just a little about who he was smitten with, that they were close enough for wooyoung to trust him at least that much. his eyes were quick to tear up but mingi was determined to not let a drop fall. he could still try to be a supportive friend, right? blinking away the moisture, he pulled himself together with a shaky breath and decided to reply.

**minmin** **_@princessm1ng1_ **

woo? since when do you have a crush AND heart palpitations...why didn’t you tell me :/

regret was creeping up on him but it soon morphed into resignation when he saw that wooyoung had messaged him.

 **_woo:_ ** _minmin i’m sorry i didn’t tell you_

 **_woo:_ ** _fuck_

 **_woo:_ ** _i’ll tell you about him rn_

 **_woo:_ ** _also i don’t have heart palpitations_

_wooyoung, don’t worry so much_

_it’s okay_

_you don’t have to tell me everything_

_it’s fine that you can’t confide in m|_

_it’s fine that you can’t con|_

_it’s fine th|_

_|_

**_woo:_ ** _minmin :(_

 **_woo:_ ** _don’t pull away pls_

_goodnight wooyoung|_

_goodni|_

_|_

_okay_

_tell me whatever i guess_

**_woo:_ ** _well he has brown hair_

 **_woo:_ ** _it looks like it’d feel sooo soft_

 **_woo:_ ** _has the cutest pointy nose, 100% booping material_

 **_woo:_ ** _his smile rivals the sun, even his eyes smile_

 **_woo:_ ** _the way he loves his plushies is the sweetest :)_

mingi couldn’t help but compare himself to the list, going so far as to boop his own nose and squeeze the giraffe plushie in his arms a little tighter. the thought that wooyoung was describing him crawled to the front of his brain, but mingi wouldn’t let it linger, pushing the hope away as fast as possible. 

_he sounds amazing_

_you should go for it_

he knew himself that the messages sounded rather dry and insincere, but he just wanted to escape the conversation.

_i’m tired so i’m gonna go to bed_

**_woo:_ ** _mingi hold on a sec_

_goodnight wooyoung_

and with that, the brunette put his phone on do-not-disturb and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda surprised that people like this tbh but thanks so much for the kudos and the comments <33

wooyoung should’ve seen this coming as soon as mingi used his full name.

of course he knew that mingi was upset, but he didn’t expect the aftermath.

wooyoung had assumed that it would be awkward for a day or two, that he would somehow make it up to his crush by interacting more, and the storm cloud over their conversations would eventually let up.

but alas, things were not going this way.

mingi’s messages only got shorter and the time he took to respond only got longer. hours would pass with him being active but not answering, notifications taking up the space at the top of wooyoung's screen again and again. their conversations felt empty. wooyoung sent him a tweet the both of them would usually find hilarious, expecting a cackle-worthy response or a keyboard smash back, but was met with a simple double tap on the message. and to mark the start of the fourth day of interacting with a detached mingi, wooyoung sent him an enthusiastic good morning text just to get a dry reciprocation.

_**minmin:**_ _morning._

something had definitely changed with mingi, and it wasn’t for the better. going from rambling to one another non-stop to having to put in effort to carry on a conversation was a drastic switch for wooyoung, even if it had only been a few days. he was truly at a loss. his friends were trying to help him stay positive but boy, oh boy, was it tough.

 **ooyung** _**@priv_w00**_ : what the frick frack patty wack am i supposed to do now?!?

 **ooyung** _**@priv_w00:**_ y’all i think he hates me now :’) i tried to indirectly confess but it didn’t click so uh…i’m screwed, def never gonna be his bf

**seonghwa _@starhwa_**

woo bb :(( it’s gonna be okay! just be honest w him and i’m sure everything will work out

**sannie _@shooters4shiber_**

wooyoungieeee :/

**yeosang _@modelstatussangie_**

wooyoung i’m sure he doesn’t hate you i don’t think he ever could...let’s not be stoopid

now sighing and running his hands through his dark hair, the boy decided to weigh his options.

_okay, i could just confess. rip off the bandaid and either he likes me back—wouldn’t that be cool—or he lets me down easy and i shrivel up in embarrassment. next option!_

_i could annoy him until he forgives me? that could go really wrong though, i could end up just driving him away forever. next option!_

_i could talk to his friends and get some intel. it could be really awkward or they could actually be of some help…that might be the one._

off his fingers went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is really reallyyy short but bear with me, there's some good(?) stuff coming i swear


	4. behind the scenes

**woogi?**

**_joong:_ ** _YUNHO_

_WHAT_

**_seonghwa:_ ** _hongjoong why are you yelling_ **  
**

 **_joong:_ ** _seonghwa hush i have nEWS_

 ** _jongho:_ ** _well say it then_

 ** _joong:_ ** _jongho you’re my favorite child don’t ruin that right now_

_joong pls get on with it_

**_joong:_ ** _not you too yun :’(_

 ** _joong:_ ** _as i was going to say, wooyoung has come crawling to me looking for help...what do i say_

_well well_

_i knew this was gonna happen_

_um how bout you reassure him that mingi doesn’t hate him_

**_jongho:_ ** _no just grill his ass_

 ** _sannie:_ ** _omg jongho no, joong have mercy on him_

 ** _seonghwa:_ ** _what about both?_

 ** _yeosang:_ ** _i’m gonna have to agree with jongho this time_

 ** _sannie:_ ** _sangie i thought i could trust you to have reason_

 **_yeosang:_ ** _well if wooyoung had just said “i like like you mingi” by now i would be reasonable_

_this escalated quickly_

**_sannie:_ ** _that is kinda valid_

 ** _jongho:_ ** _yes so grill his ass_

 ** _seonghwa:_ ** _woogi is never happening at this rate_

 **_seonghwa:_ ** _yunho collect your fellow children_

_okay mom :)_

**_seonghwa:_ ** _i-_

_yeah joong do both!_

**_seonghwa:_ ** _still my_ _favorite_

_he prob knows that mingi’s mad by now but rub it in a little_

_create a sense of ~urgency~_

_you should be serving dramatics_

_but then tell him that mingi doesn’t hate him_

**_joong:_ ** _okay got it_

 **_yeosang:_ ** _yunho big brain_

 **_jongho:_ ** _wait is he texting the three of us mingi supporters i just got a message request from him_

 **_jongho:_ ** _hee hee here’s my chance_

 **_sannie:_ ** _jongho noooo_

_i just got one from him too i guess he wants as much “help” as he can get?_

**_seonghwa:_ ** _ah yes emphasis on the quotation marks_

 **_yeosang:_ ** _bully wooyoung but also give him actual advice pls_

 ** _yeosang:_ ** _he’s really sad about mingi being upset with him and ik he wants to at least get things back to the way they used to be :/_

 **_sannie:_ ** _what sangie said_

 **_jongho:_ ** _noted_

_got it_

**_seonghwa:_ ** _how’s mingi?_

_um not great_

_i think he’s trying to distract away his feelings_

_i keep telling him to just tell wooyoung that he likes him_

_but he’s so certain he’s gonna get rejected he won’t listen to me >:( _

**_jongho:_ ** _poor minmin :/_

 **_joong:_ ** _wishing he wasn’t so stubborn hhh_

 **_sannie:_ ** _do you think if we tell both of them to confess over and over again, one of them will crack and do it?_

 **_yeosang:_ ** _san big brain_

_honestly, that sounds like a great plan to me_ **  
**

_any objections?_

**_seonghwa:_ ** _none here_

 **_jongho:_ ** _nope_

 **_yeosang:_ ** _no sir_

 **_joong:_ ** _negative_

_let the harassment begin_

**_sannie:_ ** _we make a great team_

_as besties do_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought i'd spice things up with a little secret group chat hehe we love supportive friends :) writing this was so much fun!


	5. unbelievable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter! thanks for joining me on this trial run of my writing...i'm not sure i'm too good at it but i'm gonna keep trying :) there might just be a yeosang-centric fic on the way hehe
> 
> anyway, pls enjoy!!

sighing to himself, mingi let his thumb hover over his conversation with wooyoung. he had thought that distance—whatever that meant for internet relationships—would make him realize that his crush wasn’t that serious, that he could still be friends with wooyoung like they were before, that the green monster settled in his chest would fade away. days had passed and nothing had worked out like the logic mingi’s brain produced. the brunette had forgotten about a simple thing—a few things actually. his annoying friends.

for at least a day, they had been up his ass about confessing to wooyoung. he scoffed out loud just thinking about their messages.

hongjoong had been the first to get at him, in his typical paternal fashion.

 **_joong:_ ** _mingi listen to me my child, just spill the tea >:( _

**_joong:_ ** _i don’t think it’ll go as bad as you think it will_

 **_joong:_ ** _(stop being stubborn i’m begging)_

 **_joong:_ ** _YOU BETTER NOT BE IGNORING ME RN_

yunho was trying to be harsh, but he took to it like an alien to earth and eventually cracked. at least it made him giggle.

 **_yunho:_ ** _song mingi you better get it together!_

 **_yunho:_ ** _i do not support such moping!_

 **_yunho:_ ** _c’mon bestie just tell him!_

 **_yunho:_ ** _pls? for me? your dear old friend?_

last but not least, jongho. once upon a time, he was mingi’s precious baby. unfortunately(?), he had revealed himself to be just as pesky as the other two.

 **_jongho:_ ** _you know i love you_

 **_jongho:_ ** _but i will dm wooyoung myself if i have to_

 **_jongho:_ ** _hehe :)_

so here he was. 

honestly, he wanted to talk to wooyoung more than anything. he missed staying up and texting the other boy, it was always worth the fatigue that lingered the following morning. he missed laughing out loud and cheesing so hard at his phone that his cheeks would start to ache. but the thought of wooyoung rejecting him because he already liked someone else remained at the forefront of his mind.

_it’s not like he’ll magically be interested in me because i tell him i like him…_

_wouldn’t he just feel uncomfortable talking to me?_

_me confessing would make it super awkward…_

suddenly his phone buzzed in his hand and mingi nearly jumped out of his skin. it was a text from wooyoung.

**_woo:_ ** _hey minmin can we talk? like actually?_

 **_woo:_ ** _i miss you..._

mingi felt his heart sink. he felt guilty since after all, it was his master plan that created this space between them. he hesitated only for a few seconds.

  
  


_okay_

_i miss you too :(_

_sorry i’ve been so distant lately_

the three dots made him more nervous than they ever had before. what if jongho had already messaged wooyoung and now he was going to gently reject him? 

**_woo:_ ** _yeah about that_

 **_woo:_ ** _it’s because what i tweeted right? i’m still really sorry_

 **_woo:_ ** _but! i’d like to clear things up and you’re not allowed to interrupt or run away!_

 **_woo:_ ** _promise me you’ll read everything i have to say and you won’t avoid me after this._

_woo…_

**_woo:_ ** _you have to promise_

_okay okay i promise_

can awkward silences happen over text? because that’s what mingi felt like was happening at the moment. a sort of uncomfortable anticipation spread over him, his palms starting to sweat the tiniest amount.

**_woo:_ ** _okay so_

 **_woo:_ ** _wow why is this so hard_

 **_woo:_ ** _mingi the tweet was about you_

_HUH-_

**_woo:_ ** _I SAID NO INTERRUPTING !!!_

 **_woo:_ ** _yes the tweet was about you and meant for my private account_

 **_woo:_ ** _which was only private because all i did on it was talk about you and i couldn’t just expose myself on my main...OMG THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING_

 **_woo:_ ** _i lit rally tried to indirectly confess when you asked me about it and i thought you would get it because yanno you have brown hair and you’re so frickin adorable and you have plushies and you have the cutest eye smile and yeah but you didn’t_

mingi couldn’t believe his eyes. his jaw dropped open. wooyoung liked _him_? he thought that _he_ was adorable? he thought _his_ eye smile was cute? mingi had to pinch himself to believe that this was all real.

**_woo:_ ** _it’s okay if you don’t like me back you can even forget this convo ever happened_

 **_woo:_ ** _i wanna be besties like we were before_

 **_woo:_ ** _just don’t leave me hanging ever again like never ever okay? okay._

_WOOYOUNG_

**_woo:_** _WHY ARE YOU YELLING IM SORRY_

_i’m so dumb i can’t believe this_

_i got jealous over myself...who’s doin it like me_

**_woo:_ ** _jealous? wha_

 **_woo:_ ** _wait a damn minute you were jealous and that’s why you’ve been a meanie >:( _

**_woo:_ ** _WAIT DOES THIS MEAN WHAT I THINK IT DOES_

 **_woo:_ ** _mingi type faster i stg_

the brunette couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. the warm feeling of relief ran through him and his chest somehow felt lighter.

_yes i think it means what you think it does?_

_if you’re thinking that i like you too_


End file.
